


Forbidden Exposure

by bromanceorromance



Series: Forbidden Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's in love with Riley. <br/>Riley's in love with Liam.<br/>Just one problem: the world thinks Riley's in love with Harry when Harry's really in love with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Amore

Liam comes back into the room twenty minutes later to find me staring at the ceiling. I barely look over when he comes in. 

He kicks his shoes off and lays down next to me. "What're you thinking about, babe?" 

"You love me, right?" I ask, rolling my head over to look at him. 

Worry creases his forehead. "Absolutely, love, what's wrong?" 

I shake my head, tears pricking my vision. "Just feeling a bit insecure." 

He turns to his side, propping his head up on his elbow to lok at me. "I do love you," he assures me. "Can't imagine my life without you. You're the first person on my mind when I wake up and my last thought at night." 

I smile up at him and his thumb brushes across my lips. 

"This a time of the month thing or is something else going on?" he gently asks. 

"I dunno," I lie, Zayn's confession echoing in my head. "Just don't wanna lose you. Guess I'm just – sensitive or something." 

He brushes a stray hair away from my face. "Can I do anything?" 

"Could we just – just cuddle and watch a movie or something?" 

He kisses my forehead. "Of course, baby." 

 

\--- 

 

Liam wakes me by peppering kisses all over my face. I giggle until he catches my lips in a real kiss. He feels so good against me, warm and strong and solid – much better than the fantasy I try to conjure when we're apart. 

"You've gotta get ready for your date," he murmurs. 

I hum and pull him into another kiss. Our lips slot together and his fingers gently tug at my hair. I shudder under him and he sighs into my mouth. 

A knock at the door halts our movement. "Who is it?" Liam calls, refusing to move away from me. 

"It's Louis," a voice replies. 

"Go away!" I holler towards the door. 

Liam chuckles, pressing a final kiss to my lips. Then he's up and off the bed and answering the door. 

"Haz sent me to make sure you're getting ready and not just snogging your boyfriend," Louis says, crossing to room to sit. "Which I can see was a good call," he adds, eyeing my slightly swollen lips. 

"I was just waking her up," Liam replies with a slight smirk. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Right. Well, Haz also wanted me to tell you to wear comfortable shoes – you'll be walking a fair bit." 

I groan and shuffle over to the door. "I'll be right back," I mumble. 

 

\--- 

 

"We're taking the metro?" I ask, surprised when Harry leads me down the sidewalk. 

"Liam and Louis are creating a distraction 'round the other side," Harry explains. His curls are pulled back into a bun that he's tucked under a beanie hat. 

"Aren't we _supposed_ to be seen, though?" 

Harry grins. "We will be. Later." He slips his fingers through mine as we reach the stairs leading down to the metro station. He presses a ticket into my hand and we step through the turn-stiles. The acrid smell of urine overwhelms me momentarily, but then Harry is tugging me forward – a train just pulled up and we could make it if we hurry. We run the last few steps and squeeze inside just as the doors shut. I didn't grab ahold of anything before we jerk forward Harry has to reach out and grab me to keep me from falling into a group of me next to us. They're speaking in rapid French and all seem to be eyeing the two of us. Harry's arm snakes around my shoulders and I lean into him. 

"They're checking you out," he whispers. 

I chuckle. "More likely they've recognized you." 

He shakes his head with a twinkle in his eye. "Totally checking out the gorgeous American." 

"Kiss me," I tell him upon hearing his name uttered somewhere behind me. 

Harry complies without question, pressing his lips to mine until the car jerks to a stop and people are shuffling out around us. He moves us over to a seat, sitting and pulling me into his lap. 

"Two more stops," he murmurs, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. My hand comes up to settle against his neck, thumb brushing against the small bit of hair peeking out from under his hat. 

We don't hear anyone else muttering Harry's name until we reach our stop. A girl about my age stops him just outside the train's doors and asks for a picture. He leans in for a quick selfie and asks her not to post it for a while – we've snuck out, he claims. 

We exit the metro and I realize where he's taking me – le Louvre. I gasp and clap happily as we approach the long line. 

Harry chuckles, leads me up to a much shorter line, and we're inside within minutes. Harry keeps his head down until we get away from the huge crowds. "Good surprise?" He asks, grinning. 

"I love you," I reply, happily hugging him. 

He follows me around for a couple hours, attempting to find our own look-a-likes amongst the many pieces of artwork. 

 

\--- 

 

"Li's gonna have to work to top this," I laugh as Harry leads me back out to the nearest metro stop. 

Harry squeezes my hand. "Yeah, no worries. He's got it covered. Tonight's the public date. Tomorrow's the incognito one. . . I'm a bit jealous, actually. You're really going to like it." 

"Oh? Where's he taking me?" 

"Nope. Sworn to secrecy," he replies, pretending to zip his lips. He slips into a seat just as someone stands to leave. I sit in his lap again, aiding in hiding his identity. 

"You two make such a cute couple," an American accent says. 

"Thank you," Harry easily replies with a charming smile. 

 

\--- 

 

"This is where we're meeting the cameras," Harry murmurs in my ear as we get off at a stop near the Eiffel Tower. 

We've been acting like a couple all night, so adding paparazzi doesn't really worry me. They remain at a distance, cameras flashing away as we walk beneath the tower. 

"Do you wanna go up?" Harry asks me. 

I shake my head. "Let's just go take some cute pictures," I request, gesturing at the park on the other side of the tower. 

 

\--- 

 

Dinner is uneventful, but delicious. I hadn't realized how very little time I was spending with my best friend until we were together on our own. We ate and laughed and drank a little too much. 

Harry ordered a cab to take us back to the hotel, neither of us sure we should attempt the metro. 

 

\--- 

 

I arrive at Liam's door slightly giggly and tipsy. I manage to slide the key card into the lock and open the door to find Liam and Zayn inside. I try to hide my disappointment that my boyfriend isn't alone, but it must show on my face. Zayn says his goodbyes and escapes before I make it across the room. 

Liam pulls me into his lap as soon as I reach him. "Have a good time?" 

I grin and lean in to kiss him. I can taste beer on his lips and wonder if he's reached a happy floaty feeling like me. 

Our tongues slide together as my hands come up to his neck and hair. I'm clinging to him, my earlier insecurity coming back at the sight of Zayn – the gorgeous model who's in love with my boyfriend. 

Liam's fingers slip up the back of my shirt, easily unfastening my bra one-handed. Then his hands are there – slipping a breast out of a cup for him to squeeze and fondle. I release his lips to moan – so sensitive during my period. He presses another kiss to my lips and then he's pulling my shirt up and off before discarding the loose bra as well. I barely have a moment to think before he's pressing open-mouthed kisses across my chest. 

" _Li-am,"_ I gasp. 

I suspect he's smirking, but he doesn't respond, dragging his tongue across a taut nipple. 

"Can't – wait - " I moan again, little waves of pleasure coursing through me. "Tomorrow – gonna – ride you. _Fuck_." 

I'm squirming in his lap and he suddenly lifts me to turn and straddle his lap. I can feel his erection beneath me and I can't help but to rub down against it through our layers of clothes. This is the best action I can get tonight with my uterus still on strike. 

He whimpers just barely loud enough for me to hear. "Gonna – ride you – tomorrow," I say again. "Tomorrow night." He abandons kissing my chest as his head drops back against the couch. His hands settle at my hips. "Feel you – deep inside me." 

"Been so long," he murmurs, quietly.  

"Too long," I agree. 

He curses and then stills me with a squeeze to my hip. He thrusts up against me once, twice, and he's coming in his pants. " _God._ " 

"I love you," I murmur, curling into his chest. 

"Love you more," he replies. 

"Love _you_ more," I insist, shaking my head. 

Liam presses a kiss to my head. "I've gotta get out of these pants, baby." 

I pout, but roll off of him.  

He tosses his shirt at me as he strips it off. "Wear that to bed," he requests. 

I slip the still-warm shirt over my head. "Can I borrow some boxers?" 

He tosses me a clean pair and I slip into the bathroom as he calls, "I love you more." I grin and decide to let the argument drop for the night. 


	2. Macaroons and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone reading this path and the Something Contraband/Ziam path, this chapter is Liam/Riley's date copied basically word for word. Just be aware of that. :)

I straighten my dress and double-check my hair in the mirror while I wait for Liam. 

He appears behind me a moment later, wrapping his arms around my middle. "Did I tell you you look beautiful?" He asks, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Because you look amazing, baby." 

I smile. "We make a fairly good-looking pair." 

"We should get going." 

"And where are we going, Mr. Payne?" 

He grins. "You'll see." 

 

\---- 

 

"A cooking class?" I ask, surprise coloring my voice. 

"Private lesson," he clarifies. "To make macaroons." 

My eyes widen as a grin splits across my face. 

"Yeah, I hoped you'd like it." He smiles, eyes crinkling. 

"Oh my word, yes. Thank you!" I wrap my arms around him in a quick hug. 

He presses a kiss to my cheek. "More to come," he whispers. 

 

\--- 

 

Our macaroons were no Lauderee, but tasted good if nothing else. We boxed up most of them to take back to the boys. 

We walk down the sidewalk holding hands. It felt oddly freeing, such a small act. Liam stops and buys me a painting when he catches me looking too long. I insist it's going to his place and he seems pleased. We walk down some stone steps to a small boat on the Seine and he helps me in. 

"A boat ride?" 

"Terribly romantic, I know." He smiles. 

It is a stunning view and thrilling to cuddle into Liam's side out in the open like this. 

"Would you like to put a lock on the bridge?" He asks as we walk up a different set of steps back up to the road. 

"I'd love to," I immediately agree. 

We proceed towards the famous bridge, stopping shortly to buy a silver lock and a sharpie. 

"What should we write?" I ask. 

"Always?" He suggests with a grin. 

"You are such a Harry Potter nerd." 

He chuckles and opens the Sharpie, carefully marking our initials on one side and 'love you always' on the other. 

"Perfect," I murmur, turning and kissing his shoulder. 

His arm slips around my waist and leads me to the fence.  

He takes the key and hands me the open lock. I stare at the fence for a moment before squeezing our lock in next to a small gold padlock. I glance over at Liam before clicking it shut. He smiles and we step a few feet away. He presses a kiss to the small key and I take his hand and do the same. 

"Love you," he murmurs. 

"Always." 

Our fingers thread together as we turn away from the water and Liam tosses the key over our heads. He pulls me into a kiss as soon as we hear the key hit the water. "We should - " _Kiss._ " - get back to the - " _Kiss._ "- hotel." 

I nod and we quickly hail a cab. 

 

\---- 

 

Liam pulls me over to the bed as the door closes behind us. He hasn't touched me since we left the cab downstairs, limiting our contact to our intertwined fingers. 

His hands settle at my hips as he sits down in front of me. "You okay?" he asks. "We don't have to - " 

I grin, leaning down to stop him with a quick kiss. "I'm good. Please just take my clothes off and have your way with me," I whisper. 

He pulls me in for another kiss and reaches around to unzip my dress. 

I break the kiss just long enough to drop the fabric to the floor and kick my shoes off as I climb into his lap. 

"Gorgeous," he murmurs before our lips clash together. 

The strapless bra is gone in another moment and his fingers come back around to fondle my breasts. I gasp as his thumb and forefinger pinch at my nipple. Liam leans in and presses a kiss to each hardening nub before continuing to pinch and tease at both breasts until I'm writhing in his lap. My panties are wet and he hasn't even removed his clothes yet. 

We're kissing again and I don't know which of us started it. I can feel his cock through his jeans and I can't help rubbing against it. 

He flips us around a moment later, laying me down on the bed. He pulls my panties down and off before removing every stitch of his own clothing. 

His bare skin presses down against mine and my whole body sings in gratitude. 

"Been too long," he mutters, pressing kisses across my chest. "Missed this." 

"C'mon," I plead. "Want you." 

He grabs a condom off the bedside table, quickly tears it open and slides it on. Another lingering kiss and then he lays down on his back, tugging me on top of him. 

"Want you on top," he says, eyes dark with lust. "Wanna see you ride me." 

I whimper, slightly, too turned on to form a coherent response. I kiss him a few more moments, reaching down to finger myself. I guide him into me and slowly sink down onto him. I pull back every couple inches, rolling my hips as I adjust to the feel of him. 

His eyes are clenched shut. "Fuck, baby," he mutters, gripping my hips. "So good. Yes. You've got this, baby. Fuck." He's trying his hardest to remain still and let me set the pace. 

I finally sit all the way down on his cock and can't help but moan at how deep he is. I vaguely realize my nails are digging into his chest, but it takes me a minute to release him. Half-moon indents are red across his chest. I circle my hips, enjoying the feel of him. 

"Yes. Yes. Move, baby," Liam says, voice cracking slightly. "Feels so good. So tight." 

I take a deep breath and start moving – up and down; rolling my hips; and everything feels incredible. Liam starts meeting me thrust for thrust and then I feel my orgasm coming as my thighs start to shake and little noises escape my throat. 

A curse word falls from my lips as I feel it crash over me – wave after blissful wave. 

I come down from the high and Liam flips us, still hard. I start to apologize, but then he's between my legs, lapping up every drop that had been wrung out of me.  

"Li – Li – _Liii,"_ I exclaim. 

His tongue pushes between my folds, brushing across my sensitive clit before pushing farther into me. 

My whole body tenses, trying to process and cling to these new jolts of pleasure. I'm mumbling his name until the words slur into little noises that don't make any sense.  

His mouth moves back up to lightly suck on my clit and I see stars, shivering from head to foot as another orgasm rips through my body. 

Liam cleans me up with his tongue and then moves up to lay beside me. "God, I love you." 

"You, too," I manage to mumble. Sleepiness is pressing in after two orgasms. "Did you - " 

He hums, wrapping his arms around me to spoon. "Love taking care of you." 

"I – you – fuck, Li." 

He chuckles, just barely. "We'll go again in the morning, yeah?" 

"Yeah. Hmm. Yes, please," I mumble before falling asleep. 

 

\--- 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make the date go pretty much exactly the same. Sorry for those reading both and if you were excited about an update and its the same. Yeah. 
> 
> BUT if anyone ISN'T reading the Ziam path, I hope you enjoyed their date! :) Next chapter will be the next morning and her leaving to go back home so then it'll be some long-distance bits.


	3. Goodbyes Are Hard to Do

Liam's phone dings from the bedside table; he rolls away from me to check it. 

"Who is it?" I ask, reaching over to check my phone. 

"Louis – strongly suggests we have lunch, so he doesn't get skipped in the 'goodbyes from Riley.'" He chuckles, tapping back a response. 

"Aw, Louis's feeling left out." I pull up my group message with him and Harry to send a crying emoji followed by ' _someone missing me?'_  and a kissy face. 

Liam leans over and presses a kiss to my bare shoulder. "I don't blame him," he murmurs. "Missing you is hard." 

I pull my camera up on my phone and snap a selfie of the two of us. He presses another kiss to my shoulder as I snap a second one. 

"You're supposed to be reassuring me or something, aren't you?" Liam teases. 

I grin, turning to press a kiss to his lips. "You look so delicious in the morning; I just had to get a picture. Remind me what I get to wake up to. Well, when you're not out on tour being a rock-star." 

He chuckles, pressing our foreheads together for a moment. "I'm sure that wake-up call has nothing to do with it?" 

My tongue darts out to check there's nothing remaining on my lips. "Thought you deserved a little something after last night." 

Liam grins. Our faces close enough to feel his breath against my skin. "I love you." 

"I love you." His forehead rests against mine, both of our eyes close as we soak in each other's presence. 

Our phones chime multiple times, multiple messages,. We both chuckle slightly as we separate to look down at our screens. 

 

H: What? 

H: He's pouting. 

H: It's ridiculous 

Lou: I am not. 

H: It's kind of adorable. 

H: You two dressed yet?" 

Lou: It won't stop us if you aren't 

H: We're coming over!! 

H: Better finish up fast!! ;) 

 

"Louis and Harry are coming," I tell Liam, glancing over to see if they were texting him as well. 

 

Z: What time is R leaving? 

Z: Need to know when mopey!Liam will be making an appearance. 

Z: I will be sure to acquire alcohol accordingly. 

L: Shut up. 

 

Liam's smiling as he texts back my plans. "When are they coming?" He asks, distracted. 

A knock at the door is his answer, followed by shouts of his name. 

"Shut up, I'm coming," Liam calls. He grabs a clean pair of boxers from his suitcase and pulls them on before going to answer the door. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob, turning to look at me. "Aren't you going to escape to the bathroom? Preferably return fully clothed?" He quirks an eyebrow at me. 

I giggle. "Guess that'd be - " 

"Liam!" More pounding on the door. 

"Just a sec." He turns back to me. "I know you all are roommates, but I'd still prefer not to have them see you - " 

"I'll jump in the shower." I grin, climbing out of bed. 

He waits until the bathroom door clicks behind me before allowing his bandmates through the door. 

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything," Louis says in a tone laced with sarcasm. 

"Riley's just jumping in the shower," I hear Liam reply just before I flip the shower on. 

 

\--- 

 

I slip out of the bathroom in one of the hotel's fluffy bathrobes and Louis whistles. "Excuse me, I didn't have time to grab clothes when you two _invaded_  our room." 

Harry laughs.  

Liam follows me back into the bathroom to start his own shower. "You could join me," he murmurs in my ear. 

I smile, turning to press a kiss to his lips. "Think we have time?" 

"Harry and Lou can wait." 

"No shower sex unless you want us to listen!" Harry calls through the door. 

"That wouldn't stop me!" I yell back. 

"It'll stop Liam, though!" Louis hollers. 

I giggle as Liam gives me a sheepish look. "Guess that puts an end to that." I dress as he strips and gets into the shower. "I love you!" I tell him before exiting. 

"No shower sex, then, huh?" Louis smirks. 

"I hate you." 

He grins. "No, you don't." 

"What're we doing for lunch?" I ask, pulling a brush through my hair. 

"Restaurant downstairs," Harry tells me. "Lou already called and got us a table." 

"How thoughtful." I sit down at the end of the bed next to Harry, across from Louis sprawled out on the couch. 

Harry's arm wraps around my waist. "You two are ridiculous." 

"What?"   
"Go sit with him. He's been complaining about not seeing you." 

"I have not," Louis feebly protests. "I just don't think it's entirely fair. She's _my_  best friend, too. And if it wasn't for Eleanor, she could've been _my_  beard and _you_  would be the one complaining." 

I giggle and walk over to squeeze next to him. He scoots his hips back towards the back of the couch to make room in front of him. His body curls around mine to prevent my escape. "You know this trip was a whole bearding thing and for me to see Liam." 

Louis pouts. "He's not the only one in this band that cares about you." 

I laugh, pleased. "Yeah, I've missed you, too. How am I to make it up to you?" 

He smirks. "Make Liam come stay at ours next break. Stop disappearing so much. You're supposed to live with _us_ , not just stay there while we're gone." 

I frown, reaching over to play with a bit of his hair. "I didn't know it was bothering you." 

He looks away. "Well, it is." 

"Okay, I'll talk to Li about it." I grin. 

 

\--- 

 

Lunch flies by. Louis and Liam tease me. Liam plays footsie with me under the table. Louis laughs, eyes crinkling. Harry kisses me when he thinks a camera is pointed our direction. Our boyfriends pout and we both laugh. 

 

 

Louis hugs me at Liam's room door. "I'm gonna miss you. You better call. And text." 

I laugh. "Of course. I'll see you in a couple weeks – a month? Something like that." 

He nods, hugs me again. Harry promises he'll be back for me soon and follows Louis to their room. 

Liam helps me gather the last of my things – stray clothes on the floor, shampoo from the shower, electronics and their cords from the bedside table. I zip up my suitcase and slide my laptop into my backpack. 

"All set?" Liam asks, sitting at the end of the bed next to me. 

I thread our fingers together with a small smile. "Yep." 

He squeezes my fingers. "Text me when you make it home?" 

I nod. "Guess you'll be heading to the venue soon?" 

"Soon as you and Haz leave," he confirms, glancing at the clock. "Which is at least fifteen minutes from now." 

"Oh, what could we do with the time?" I tease. 

He pulls me into a kiss and manages to keep my mouth and hands busy until Harry knocks on the door. 

"Guess you had time for a proper goodbye." Harry smirks. 

I hand him my suitcase and go back for my backpack. "I'll talk to you tonight," I tell Liam at the door.  

He nods, presses a kiss to my lips. "Love you," he murmurs. 

I smile. "Love you, too." 

"Be careful. I'll talk to you later." He kisses my forehead and tells Harry he'll see him at the venue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have about half of the next chapter written, so it will probably be up in the next week or so. I have this whole fic pretty well plotted out, so I'm gonna try to get it finished in the next few weeks/month.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments/kudos make me happy! Come talk to me on tumblr/twitter :)


	4. Surprise

R: Made it home! Have a great show!! Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox 

L: Call you later, baby :) 

 

\--- 

 

R: Saw you ran around with a rainbow flag last night :) 

H: EQUALITY 

R: You're adorable. I'm so proud of you. 

H::) Thanks, Riley. Wish Louis could be freer in his expression of his beliefs. 

R: Someday. Least he gets to love you. And everyone who's important knows the real Louis. And the real Harry. 

H: :) 

 

\--- 

 

@louis1harry: RAINBOW FLAGGGGG 

 

@hazzabear: GO HARRY!! Pride all around. 

 

@marcialewis: #proudofharry He's such a strong ally.  

 

\--- 

 

L: G'morning, my love 

R: Slept in! Good morning!! 

L: Late night? I thought you'd turned in early 

R: I did. Then I was wide awake at 2am and started working 

L: Aw, you should've texted me 

R: What were you up for? 

L: I wasn't, but I would've had a better plan for getting you back to sleep ;) 

R: *rolling my eyes* Think I can handle that method solo... and it didn't work anyways :( 

L: Thinkin' about me? 

R: Maybe 

L: Or Ryan Reynolds? 

R: Maayyyyybe 

L: Harry? Ed? Prince William? 

R: You can't police my fantasies, mister. 

L: Doesn't mean I can't ask. 

R: Fair. 

L: Tell me about it. 

L: Please, baby. 

L: No judgy :) 

R: What're you doing? 

L: On the bus. 

R: No one's reading over your shoulder? 

L: Haha no 

R: It was late. I had snuck into your place to sleep b/c I missed you 

L: For real? Or is this the fantasy? 

L: Clarification, please. 

L: Because if you're sleeping in my bed while I'm gone, I'm 100% on board with that. 

R: Fantasy! 

R: And you come home to find me there. In your bed. 

L: Naked? 

R: And I woke up to you spreading my legs and nipping at my thighs 

L: Nipping? 

R: Shut up. 

R: And then you went down on me. 

L: And? 

R: I dunno. That was it, I guess. Just imagining your scruff against my thighs and your tongue and … you know. 

L: My mouth on the sensitive skin of your thighs? 

L: Fingers pressing between your folds? 

L: Wrapping my lips around your clit and sucking ever so lightly 

R: Yeah 

L: You touching yourself, darling? 

R: Yeah 

L: I'd probably play with one of your nipples, too 

L: Thrust my tongue into you and taste you 

L: You wet for me, baby? 

R: Yeah 

R: Feels good 

L: So tight for me. 

R: Want you 

L: I'm right here, baby doll 

R: Want your cock 

L: Bet your fingers can never do enough, huh? Not big enough? 

L: Always feel empty 

R: Yeah, so big 

L: I know, baby, but you take me so well 

L: Like you were made for me. 

L: You close?   
R: Ya 

L: Why don't you come for me, baby? 

L: Wanna feel you clench around me. Make me feel so good 

R: Fuck, Li 

R: I love you 

L: Love you, too 

L: Feel better? 

R: Yes 

L: You blushing? 

R: Kind of 

L: Wish I could see 

R: [picture: Riley with her fingers in her mouth, mouth slightly open, blushing and looking away from the camera.] 

L: :) Thank you. 

L: Definitely be saving that. 

L: Taste good? 

R: Wouldn't you like to know. 

L: You always taste good, babe. 

 

\--- 

 

R: Working, sorry. Skype after the show? 

L: *sigh* Fine. Love you 

R: Love you! 

 

\--- 

 

"You okay?" I ask. 

"I'm alright." Liam shrugs. "Just tired." 

"You sure? We can talk. About anything." 

"I know, love." He gives me a tired smile on camera. 

"Are you drinking enough water?" I ask, concern etching lines across my forehead. 

"I love you." 

" _Are_ you drinking enough water? When was the last time you ate?" 

"Yes, I'm drinking lots of water. And I ate about a half hour ago. Salad with chicken strips. It was delicious." He grins. "Anymore questions?" 

 

\--- 

 

Lou: We're staying at a hotel tonight! 

Lou: Lots of privacy (hint, hint) 

R: Are you trying to tell me to have phone sex with my boyfriend? 

Lou: Strongly suggesting. 

Lou: And I would say FaceTime or Skype would be better. 

R: Guess you and Harry will be enjoying your privacy? 

Lou: ;) 

 

\--- 

 

"I don't know if I can do phone sex," I confess. 

Liam chuckles. "That's alright, baby. We can try it out. May not be for us." 

"For _me_ , you mean. I'm sure you've done this before." 

His silence tells me all I need to know. "You've learned the sexting thing. It just takes a bit of practice. Get used to voicing what you want and what you're doing and … yeah." 

"Is it easier on video?" I ask. 

"It's different. More visuals, yeah, but you also have to work around the camera, so..." His words drift off. "We can do whichever you're more comfortable with. I'd just like you to _try_." 

"Okay." 

 

\--- 

 

H: I'm sending you a present! 

R: You don't need to do that, H. 

H: I want to. 

H: You'll like it. 

H: You should make a mushy instagram post about it. 

H: Really sell the whole 'missing me' bit 

R: I DO miss you! 

H: I know. 

H: Katherine would like the whole world to know, though. 

 

\--- 

 

@larrylyfe: Did you see R's post about H's gift? #ridiculous #attentionwhore 

 

@rorry1213: OMG! Rorry are so adorable!! 

 

@louist179: Why do they have to try so hard? Oh yeah. #itsfake #larryisreal 

 

\--- 

 

R: Thank you, babe. They're gorgeous 

L: Love you 

 

\--- 

 

"I wish you had time to come home this weekend." 

Liam frowns on-screen. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. Just a couple more weeks." 

"I know, I just miss you," I reply. 

"Any big plans this weekend?" He asks. 

I shrug. "Not really. I think Jordan and Michelle are both working." 

"We've got interviews most of the day Saturday, but we could Skype in the evening? Watch a movie together? Long distance date?" Liam offers. 

"Yeah, okay." 

 

\--- 

 

"I thought you had to work today." 

"I got out of it," Michelle says. I can hear the shrug in her voice. "So are you free? You've got the house to yourself, right?" 

"Yeah. We can do lunch here. Do you know if Jordan's still stuck working?" 

"I'll check. Text me if you need me to bring anything tomorrow." 

"Alright, see you tomorrow." 

 

\--- 

 

"I'm glad you guys could come. I've been working and barely talking to anybody lately," I greet Jordan and Michelle. I gesture them inside and towards the kitchen. "I just went for a taco bar. Hope that's alright. Whatever is left over will be my lunch for the week, I think I went a little overboard." 

Jordan laughs at the huge amount of food on the counter. "A little?" 

"Well, I just wasn't very decisive, mostly. I thought chicken tacos sounded good, but then so did beef and steak and yeah, I just got a little carried away." 

We all pile our plates with food and sit down to eat. 

"Are you still doing that children's storytime thing at the store?" Jordan asks. 

I nod. "Yeah, it seems to be going pretty well. Luke decided to offer a discount on the book we read every week. Sales are up, so it seems to be working." 

"I might bring my niece by next week. I'm babysitting for a couple days while her parents have some alone time," Jordan says. "She's only five. I just hope I can keep her entertained." 

I chuckle. 

 

\--- 

 

"Did you hear that?" Michelle asks. "Sounds like somebody just pulled up outside." 

I shrug and walk across the kitchen into the entryway just as Harry steps through the door. "What are you doing here?!" I exclaim, rushing over to hug him.  

"Riley?" Jordan calls from the kitchen.  

Harry's eyes widen, pulling back from the hug. "Who's here?" He whispers. "Li's outside." 

My eyes light up and he has to physically restrain me from running out the door. "It's Jordan and Michelle. They came for lunch." 

"And they don't know, do they?" He reminds me. 

"Riley?" Jordan asks again and I turn to find her standing behind us. "Oh, hi. I guess this is a surprise." 

Michelle appears a moment later, passing me my phone. "You left that on the table," she explains. "Should we go? Give you two some time alone?" She smirks. 

Harry smiles. "Hate to interrupt you ladies' lunch." 

"Oh, we were just finishing up," Jordan assures him. "Riley's missed you. We'll get going. I've gotta get back to work." 

"Yeah, we should - " Michelle pauses, looking out the open door. "Oh, you didn't come alone?" 

"We have a couple meetings tomorrow in town. His place is getting renovated," Harry easily lies. "So he's staying with us. We've both got to leave tomorrow anyways." 

"Tomorrow?" I pout up at him. 

"I know, baby." He frowns, leaning in to whisper not-so-quietly in my ear. "I'm sure we'll make tonight worth it." 

I blush, trying not to roll my eyes.  

"We should go." Jordan pulls Michelle towards the door after they grab their purses. "Call me, Riley. We should go out this weekend." 

I nod. "Yeah, I'll text you later." 

They disappear out the door just as Liam's walking up the steps. He drags his and Harry's bags in the door and I slam the door behind him, pulling him into a hug and then a kiss. "I missed you," I murmur. 

He smiles. "Missed you, too, love. Good surprise?" 

I nod. "Have you two eaten? Are you hungry? I've still got our lunch stuff out. Tacos. Nothing too special." 

"Sounds delicious."  

Harry leads us into the kitchen and I quickly move the girls' plates to the sink. "So do you really have a meeting tomorrow? Just the two of you?" 

Harry laughs. "No. Just me. But Liam figured it was a good excuse to fly back and see you. Of course, no one knows either one of us are here." 

"Of course." I roll my eyes. "And Louis?" 

"He says hello and he's looking forward to seeing you in a couple weeks," Harry replies. 

"I'll make sure to get some Louis time when I fly out to meet you guys," I promise. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I missed you," I murmur against his lips. "I'm so glad you're here." 

"You could just fly back with me," Liam offers. "We could turn it into a whole story about Harry missed you and came to get you while incognito." 

I chuckle, pressing our lips together briefly. "I've got work." 

"Quit," Liam pouts. "Take a vacation. Get a different job." 

"Liam, I can't just follow you around," I insist. "It'd be – I just wouldn't handle it well." 

He presses our lips together again. "I know. I just have to ask." 

"I love you." 

He smiles. "I love you, too, baby." 

Our lips meet and speak the words we don't want to say. The ones that know he'll leave tomorrow and we'll miss each other and this is nothing like phone sex and I can't live without him.  

"I swear I didn't just come for the sex," he mutters with a chuckle.  

I laugh, pulling my shirt off. "It's a good part of it, though."  

He kicks his jeans off and tosses his shirt aside. "A very good part," he mutters. He's naked a moment later and peeling my jeans off of me, quickly followed by my bra and panties. "God, you look so good." 

I blush, pulling him onto the bed with me. Our lips crash together again as his hand moves to cup my breast, thumb brushing back and forth across the hardening nipple. I reach down to wrap my fingers around his cock and he lets a little moan escape his mouth as his fingers tighten around my breast for just a moment.  

"Yeah?" I tease as his mouth moves to my neck. "Feel better than your own hand?"  

"I liked listening to you," he mutters into my neck. "On the phone. Listening to you fall apart. Knowing I could rile you up with just my voice." 

I sigh. "I love your voice." 

He chuckles, slightly. "Yeah? I'm glad you finally agreed to it." 

I press my lips to his and twist my wrist quickly. He thrusts into my hand. I pull away from his mouth. "Fuck me. Please. Want you," I plead. 

He kisses me again and then slowly kisses his way across my jaw and down my neck to my chest. He takes a nipple into his mouth and  _sucks_ , letting his teeth barely graze it and I  _whine._  His fingers wander down to press into me. "Fuck, you're soaked, baby," he mutters. I push him back towards my breast and he almost chuckles before dragging his tongue across the hard nipple. He gives the other nipple some attention until I'm pleading for him to get in me. His fingers press against my clit, making tight little circles until I try to push him away. He smirks up at me and thrusts a finger back inside of me, carefully curling his fingers to hit my g-spot. He knows it well, now. I gasp his name as I come all over his fingers.  

He grins, pulling his fingers out and licking them as I come down from the high. He presses into me a moment later and I'm quickly squirming for more, more,  _more_.  

"Ri-ley," he gasps as he comes a few minutes later. His fingers gently flick my clit and I follow after him for a second time. He pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it towards the trash before collapsing next to me. 

"I think I need a shower," I murmur, sleepy after two orgasms. 

He chuckles. "I think I need to sleep." 

I yawn. "Nap now. Shower later." I hum. "Then we should do that again." 

He lets me cuddle into his chest as we both drift off. 

 

\--- 

 

I wake to almost complete darkness, but Liam's moving under the covers. His hands gently move my thighs apart before I feel his breath against me. I gasp and I swear he's smirking despite my inability to see him. I throw the covers off of both of us and he scratches his scruff against the tender flesh of my thigh. I almost shiver in anticipation. I can feel my core pulsing as my nipples harden. His breath ghosts over my thighs. 

"Do you wake up in the middle of the night and get confused that I'm not next to you?" He whispers. His lips press a gentle kiss to each thigh before his fingers push between my folds.  

I gasp. "Yeah." 

"I've woken up and been terribly disappointed when I realized that you weren't in bed with me. That I couldn't reach out and hold you. Touch you. Wake you up like this." 

"Yeah?" 

 

\--- 

 

I wake up to him watching me in the morning. Sunlight streams through the room. He looks sleepy and sated. A little smile dances at the corners of his mouth. I reach for him and he wraps his arms around me.  

"Good morning, my love," he murmurs. 

I sigh. "It's so good to  _hear_  you say that." 

He chuckles. "I was thinking about getting up and getting us breakfast, but then I didn't want to leave you." 

I smile. "We should have breakfast in bed, though." 

He nods. "I agree. Cuddles and cartoons?" 

"I think Looney Tunes is on," I reply, reaching for the remote. 

"I'll see what I can find for breakfast," Liam offers, climbing out of bed.  

I smile. "Thanks. There's cereal and I think the strawberries I got the other day should still be good. They're in the bottom drawer of the fridge. And whatever else you want." 

He nods and pulls on a pair of boxers to walk down the hall. He returns a moment later with a muffin for each of us and the carton of strawberries. "Haz must've been up early," he explains. "Fresh muffins waiting with a note instructing us to behave ourselves in his absence." 

I chuckle. "He's the best." 

"Probably showed up to his meeting with most of them," Liam says, rolling his eyes. "Probably the richest man in the room and he brings baked goods." 

"It's sweet," I insist. "You know he misses baking when you all are on the road. And I obviously don't need all the baked goods in the house by myself." 

"It is sickeningly sweet." Liam shrugs. "The muffins are delicious, though." 

"Of course they are." 

 

\--- 

 

"I'll miss you," I say. 

Liam leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. "I will miss you, too, baby. I'll call you when we land." 

"Love you." 

"Love you." 

We hug and I try to memorize the feeling of his arms around me to get me through the next few weeks in his absence.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, love. Just wanted to call and let you know we've landed. We're on our way back to the hotel now. We've got a show later. I'm sure you're sleeping. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

 

\---

 

R: I'm at work. I overslept. Was almost late :(

L: Aw, I hope you had time for coffee

R: Nope. Hoping to convince that coffee shop down the road to deliver me a cup haha

L: Hope you've been kind to the baristas!

R: Chris works this morning, I think. I'm texting him.

L: Chris?

R: Barista.

R: He's a friend, I guess

R: Mostly I just see him for coffee

R: Buying it from him, I mean

L: And you have his number?

R: Got it from Emily

R: Another barista.

R: more of a friend. I tried her fro coffee first

R: for**

 

\---

 

I collapse into bed and seriously consider not answering the phone when it rings, but my need to talk to Liam outweighs my need to sleep.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey, baby," Liam replies, his voice sounds a bit tense. "Where are you? At home?"

I frown. "Yeah, I just got home from work. Why?"

Liam sighs. "Don't freak out - "

"Liam, that's almost guaranteed to make me freak out," I interrupt him. "What's going on?"

"I think someone hacked your phone, baby."

My breath catches. "W-what do you mean? What'd they take?"

"Daily Mail has pictures of us. Me and you."

I grab my iPad off of the bedside table and quickly pull up the Daily Mail website. There's the heinous article on the front page and I feel violated looking at the picture of Liam pressing a kiss to my cheek. There's more pictures when I open the article.

"Baby, it's going to be okay," Liam assures me. "But I think you should take some time off work. Come out here with us while we figure out this whole mess."

"Shit, I'm going to get sued for breaking that stupid contract. What else did they get? Is there any way of knowing? There's tons of pictures on my phone of us - and Louis and Harry. Harry. I promised I'd be his beard til they could come out - fuck."

"Harry's not mad at you, love. I promise. He's pissed at whoever stole those pictures."

"I don't - " Tears are filling my eyes and starting to cascade down my cheeks. "How did this happen? Those pictures were for us."

"They wanted a story. I'm so sorry, babe."

"What about you? Are you in trouble? What are people saying? They don't hate you, right? Just me?"

"Baby, nobody hates you."

"Liam, they're spinning this so people think I'm screwing half the band. There's definitely people out there who believe them."

There's a scuffle and then Harry's voice comes on the line. "Riley, none of us blame you. This is not your fault. You can't help who you fall in love with and there's nothing wrong with you and Liam being in love with each other. Anyone out there who says different doesn't know the whole story."

"I'm really sorry - "

"Don't apologize, babe. This isn't your fault."

"It's my phone they hacked. I try to be careful. I don't usually let it out of my sight outside of you and Lou and Liam."

"I know, love. This isn't your fault. Somebody violated your trust. That's not on you."

 

\---

 

Harry and Liam talk me down after about thirty minutes and then stay on the line while I pack. Liam managed to get me a plane ticket out tonight. Louis joins the conversation at some point and then Liam leaves for a few minutes.

"Is he really okay?" I ask.

There's a telling moment of silence.

"He's mostly worried about you at the moment," Louis replies.

"Is he in trouble?"

"With management? A bit, but I think they're mostly focused on you breaking contract and he's wanting to protect you from that," Harry says.

"All packed yet, baby?" Liam's voice re-enters the room a few seconds later.

"I think so. I hope I'm not forgetting anything."

Harry teasingly lists off several things to make sure I'd packed them.

"Okay, I'm gonna get an Uber to the airport and I'll see you guys in the morning, I guess," I tell them.

Harry and Louis call their goodbyes and then Liam switches his phone off of speaker. "Are you okay?" he asks again.

I swallow. "I'll be okay. Just want to get to you and see that you're okay."

"Good. Get here so that I can see that you're okay. I love you."

I smile. "I love you, too."

"No matter what, babe," he insists. "I love you."

"I love you and we're going to get through this. Somehow."

"Text me when you get to the airport and before you lift off and as soon as you get to the airport here. And sleep on the plane if you can. I got you first class. Take advantage of it."

I chuckle. "Yes, sir."

"Be safe."

"I will."

 

\---

 

The trip to the airport is uneventful. My Uber driver is friendly enough, but not overly talkative. He drops me off at the airport and I go through checking in and security before I text Liam.

 

R: I have successfully made it through airport security and am now waiting patiently for my flight.

L: Boys are making me do some recording to get my mind off of things.

R: Good :) I'll see you soon.

L: Love you.

R: Love you.  
 

I should be exhausted - I was exhausted before Liam's call earlier, but I'm wide awake and jittery. I feel like people are staring at me. I pull out my iPad and start scrolling through the mountain of articles and tweets and videos that had been posted in response to the first one from the Daily Mail.

 

_@starmag: BREAKING - Harry Styles's girlfriend sleeping with bandmate Liam Payne?_

_@haazza23: I can't believe some nobody would manage to sleep with 2/5 of 1D when I can't even manage to MEET one of them._

_@larryisreal123: DUH. Harry's beard should be free to sleep with whoever she wants. She's obviously not getting the d from Hazza._

_@lourrybell: This has got to be a distraction from something._

_@people: One Direction under stress after Liam Payne steals Harry Styles's girlfriend._

_@sao12: Why are we beleiving the Daily Fail?_   


_@wellingtonkisses: Okay, now can Larry come out of the closet? Please?_

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do intend to finish this fic; I've just been distracted by other projects. I tend to just write whatever is feeling good at the moment, but I do often take time to stare at this one and try to force some words out. I have the plot all figured out, I just have to get the words down on the screen. Sorry for the long long wait. :) Probably going to be about 12 chapters all together, I think, but as I haven't written it all yet, I can't say for sure.
> 
> ANYWAYS, thanks for reading! Comments/kudos appreciated.
> 
> OH, and twitter handles are completely made up. Forgive me anyone who actually has those handles if they exist.


End file.
